Pressure sensitive adhesive labels are typically delivered to an end user in the form of an assembly that includes a plurality of labels releasably adhered to a liner, the assembly often including several rows and columns of labels. The labels can be supplied with preprinted identification legends, or supplied unprinted so that the end user can print its selected legends onto the labels before they are applied to an object. The identification legends typically include alphanumeric information, such as serial numbers, production data, or any other selected information. The assembly can be in the form of a sheet, a fan folded assembly, a roll of labels, or a web or strip of liner carrying the labels.
When it is time to apply a label bearing a printed identification legend to an object, various problems can arise with the usual procedure in which a person removes a label from the assembly with his or her fingers, which problems are described in greater detail hereinafter. We have, therefore, sought to eliminate these problems by developing a hand tool that does not require a person to actually touch the labels with their fingers.
One of the principle objectives of our present invention is to develop a hand tool that can be used to readily and effectively remove a pressure sensitive adhesive label from an assembly without physically deforming the label.
Another main objective of our invention is to develop a removal tool for pressure sensitive labels that is further characterized as providing for gripping the label after it is removed from an assembly and retaining it while being transported to the object to which it is to be applied.
Another main objective of our present invention is to develop a removal and transport tool for pressure sensitive adhesive labels that can assist in applying the label to an object in such fashion that it will be smoothly and firmly adhered to the object.
An additional principle objective of our invention is to provide a label removal, transport and applicator tool that enables a person applying a label with the tool to see the label as it is being applied so as to thereby assure that the legend of the label is properly oriented with the object to which the label is applied.